You're Not Mine
by i-am-castiel
Summary: Blaine has been in love with Kurt for the past 2 years after their breakup. The only problem is that Kurt is engaged. Just not to Blaine (AU)


**Hello fanfiction readers. This isn't my first story however it is my first Klaine fanfiction and it is my first on ****_this _****account but regardless I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because trust me, if I did... Bike Chanderson would be a legit bromance and Anderberry!siblings wouldn't have to be pretend :)**

**Warning: There is minor language and some suggestive themes mentioned although nothing explicit. **

* * *

To put it simply and in as little words as possible; Blaine was upset. Upset that not only was he sitting in a crowded room with tipsy women who were all looking at him like a piece of meat, but also that Kurt was engaged.

And not to him.

It wasn't exactly a new concept to not be with Kurt. Blaine had been in love with the boy since their first year of college together in New York. They had dated for a while – 8 months to be exact – but it had ended poorly when a misunderstanding was never resolved.

But it had been 2 years since then, and apparently 2 years was long enough for Kurt to completely forget that Blaine had ever been anything but a friend. That Blaine was the one to kiss him and hold him until he passed out from exhaustion the day Burt was diagnosed. That Blaine was the first one to ever see Kurt at his most vulnerable, with nothing but Blaine's body and sheets to cover him. It seemed that 2 years was enough for Kurt to find that in someone else.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't like the guy; in fact he had been the one to introduce Kurt to Cameron. Cameron and he had been good friends for a long time until jealousy played its part and they ended up hating each other. It was just that Blaine honestly didn't believe that Cameron was offering Kurt everything he wanted. Admittedly Kurt had everything right now, but Blaine knew deep down that it wouldn't be enough for Kurt in 5 years' time.

If there was anything Blaine had learnt over the past 3 years of knowing Kurt, it was how to read his best friend. Kurt was ultimately Blaine's closest and most trustworthy, reliable friend. Blaine went to him with every problem he had ever had. Except the one he was having right now and was sure he would have for a lot longer.

And he could tell that what Kurt wanted was a career, Broadway and true love. Cameron on the other hand wanted family and stability and he wanted it within the year. Blaine feared that that was all that Cameron really wanted Kurt for. Yes, he knew Cameron loved him but Blaine couldn't help but think that one of the key factors for his feelings was that Kurt could offer him stability and a family (although not biologically).

So yes, that was how Blaine felt now crammed into a small corner with a half empty bottle of Bourbon at his feet. Sitting around the table were Kurt and Blaine's best friends- Santana, Rachel, Sam, Mike and Finn – and yet none of them had seen him all night.

"Cheer up Blaine", Santana sighed when Blaine let out yet another groan.

The five of them were well aware of Blaine's feelings for Kurt, something they used to tease him about. It was only earlier that night when Cameron unexpectedly popped the question that they started to feel guilty about their teasing.

"No", Blaine moaned as he sipped his drink.

Rachel shook her head. "Come on Blaine. Have fun and appreciate the fact that you aren't being harassed like Kurt is right now."

At her words, the table looked across the bar at Kurt who was frantically attempting to maintain 4 different conversations. Blaine snorted sarcastically.

This time Finn spoke up. "Dude, seriously?" he sighed. "Why have you never done anything about this? If it's affecting you so much…"

Blaine shrugged. "It never felt like Kurt would listen. I always had the words in my mind but I just figured Kurt wouldn't want to hear it."

Mike shook his head gently and pried the glass from Blaine's hand. "Stop. Before you get wasted."

"I'm not even tipsy", Blaine insisted. Which was true, he wasn't. Well, maybe a little buzzed.

"Sure", Sam piped up.

Blaine turned to glare at the boy, but the light from above them was cut off when a towering figure joined them at their table. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cameron", they greeted sourly, only Santana and Rachel actually attempting to pretend they liked the guy.

Cameron smiled softly. "How are you all? I know Kurt hasn't seen you all evening but I hope you're having fun."

"We're having a blast!" Blaine laughed sarcastically. "Speaking of my best friend, where is he? You haven't left his side all evening so why are you now?"

Rachel cast a look across the table to Blaine as the boy looked up at Cameron questioningly. Cameron shrugged the comment off and ignored Blaine's vicious tone.

"Oh he's talking to his dad and my parents. Already rattling on about wedding arrangements", Cameron laughed softly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Kurt is or your parents are?"

Cameron furrowed his eyebrows as he said, "My parents, why?"

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "I know my best friend Cam. And I also know that although Kurt agreed, he's probably scared shitless of the thought of marrying so young."

Kurt's fiancé looked at his feet somewhat hesitantly for a moment before he slowly leant down to Blaine, his eyes darkening. "Look", he said in a harsher and sharper tone than normal. "I know you're pining after _my _fiancé but I really couldn't care less what you think. You're only here because Kurt invited you so I have no problem with shoving your ass out the door."

The darker haired of the two looked surprised. He coughed nervously as he looked at his friends, half of which were glaring at Cameron and the other half who were staring at him in shock.

Blaine turned back to the blonde. "Look _Cam_", he spat. "I know Kurt better than you ever will so I know what I'm talking about. You just don't want to hear it", he smirked.

Cameron let a tight lipped smile creep onto his face as his nice demeanour slipped. "Well, if you know him so well I guess you know that not last night was he begging for me to fu-"

Before Cameron finished his sentence, Blaine was on his feet and in the man's face. His drink was spilt and his chair knocked back onto the floor. The pair failed to notice several eyes turning to them.

"Finish that sentence and I'll staple your tongue to your chin", Blaine growled with fervour.

Cameron looked taken aback for a second before he straightened up. "Try it, I dare you."

It was Mike and Sam who decided to step between the pair and drag them apart. Blaine shoved Mike's arms off of him, his gaze fixed to Cameron as the blonde stepped back.

Rachel rose from her chair and joined Blaine at his side. "Calm down. You never kick off like this. I know this is hard for you but you need to keep it together. Don't be sad that the man you love is happy with someone else; be happy that your best friend has found someone to love them."

Blaine shook his head, whispering dejectedly. "He didn't need to find anyone. I was already there."

And with that, Blaine pushed past Cameron, probably a little harder than necessary, and left the building.

* * *

Kurt rubbed his cheeks in an attempt to reduce the painful throbbing in his jaw. He had been grinning nonstop all evening, probably a little too much. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was, but the feeling that was settling in his stomach made him feel increasingly queasy. That and the constant congratulations and wedding ideas thrown at him were getting a little too much. He knew he was overcompensating.

Eventually, Kurt managed to escape Cameron's parents and headed to the main entrance in the hope for some fresh air. Before he reached the door, he passed a table and felt his breath hitch.

Turning around, Kurt grinned hugely at his friends, ignoring the painful tugging of his cheeks. Rachel squealed and leapt into his arms while the guys and Santana gave him slightly calmer embraces of congratulations. When Kurt managed to pry Rachel from his eyes enough to see in front of him he spotted Cameron just across the table, smiling tightly.

Kurt beamed. "Hey!" he cheered. "I missed you guys all evening! How are you finding the celebrations? If you ask me there aren't enough breadsticks but whatever", he laughed.

Santana was the only one to return his smile. Mike, Finn and Sam were leaning back in their chairs, eyes on Kurt but there attention on the figure behind them. They were all shifting uncomfortably under Cameron's watchful eye as Kurt sat down beside them. Rachel on the other hand looked happy to see him but also distraught at the same time.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you all so glum?" No one answered, although Mike did pour Kurt a drink which the boy took a generous gulp from. "Seriously, what's up? Where's the goofy smiles and the-" Kurt paused, thinking. When he got it, he looked around frantically. "Where's Blaine?"

Somehow, the table seemed to get even quieter at his words. The only audible sound was Cameron's sigh of exasperation.

"I'm going to see my parents, baby", Cameron nodded to his fiancé. "Nice to see you all again", he smiled at the table.

The second he was out of ear shot, Santana shot up in her seat and practically flung herself across the table towards Kurt. Kurt, in surprise, sat back and stared at the Latino in disbelief.

"What?"

"Okay Lady Hummel, what's the deal?"

Kurt stared at the girl confused. "Excuse me?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Why aren't you already outside comforting your best friend?"

"Comfo- What? I'm confused", Kurt sighed, defeated.

The guys around the table nodded in agreement. "Get out there Kurt", Finn encouraged.

Kurt slapped a palm to his forehead, annoyed. "I'm still confused. What's going on and why do I have to go outside?"

"To comfort Blaine", Rachel cried.

"Why would he need to be comforted?"

Rachel and Santana both stared at Kurt incredulously. "Go outside and find out", Santana said.

Kurt growled in annoyance but stood up nevertheless. He turned to the group and shot them a stern glare but followed their instructions and walked out into the cool, damp air. He walked around the entire grounds and was about to give up when he noticed a dark figure leaning almost lifelessly against a tree under the second-floor balcony.

Although Blaine had definitively looked worse, his eyes said something that made Kurt think that whatever he was feeling was not a pleasant sensation. Just from the deflated look on his face as he angrily picked grass strands, Kurt could tell that his issue was obviously something very important and personal to him. It was something he was clearly passionate about and something that had clearly hurt him a lot.

Clearing his throat to gain the boys attention, Kurt moved towards his best friend and slowly sat down in the grass opposite him. Out of habit, both boys slipped their feet into each other's laps. Blaine, when he noticed this, attempted to pull away but Kurt held his legs in place.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt sighed dramatically.

Blaine refused to look at him and instead focused his attention on the flower bud he was tearing apart in his hands. "Nothing", he insisted.

Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a _huff. _"There obviously is, so tell me. Is it that I couldn't talk to you guys all night or something?"

Blaine laughed humourlessly. "No it wasn't", he chuckled, empty-hearted.

"Then what was it?"

"Why don't you go ask _Cameron_?" Blaine sneered angrily.

Kurt looked momentarily taken aback before he became defensive. "Is this about Cameron? Look, I know you guys have been off lately but come one Blaine! I thought that you guys could at least get along for tonight. For me."

In an attempt to ignore those last two words, Blaine bit his lip and hummed quietly. This only caused Kurt to fume.

"Oh my God! What is your problem?! I am finally happy and I've finally found someone wants to spend the rest of their life with me and you can't even crack a smile? You selfish bast-"

"-You didn't need to!" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt halted and looked at his best friend. Blaine was finally looking at him although Kurt kind of wished he wasn't. The boy's eyes were red and swollen and tears tracks were tattooing his rosy cheeks. He was staring at Kurt with something akin to desperation and anger.

"What?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine's lip quivered and he angrily scrubbed the tears from his face. "You didn't have to", he repeated, calmer.

Kurt was still confused. "Didn't have to what?"

"Go looking for someone to love you!" Blaine's voice started to rise slightly.

The brunette stared at his best friend, his eyes portraying the blatantly obvious misunderstanding he felt. Blaine however, did not take pity on him and kept quiet.

"What are you talking about Blaine?"

Blaine heaved a heavy sigh and straightened up, his legs falling from Kurt's lap. Kurt didn't notice.

"You didn't need to go searching for someone who loves and wants to spend their life with you. You already had a ready and waiting candidate pining after you for years."

At his words, Kurt began to understand. He looked somewhat uncomfortable as he shuffled away from Blaine slightly; not out of fear – never out of fear – but out of shock. He looked at the man he had thought of as nothing more than a best friend for 2 years. Admittedly, for almost a year after their break up Kurt had been hopelessly attempting to get over the geeky, quirky, smart and insanely attractive man opposite him, but unlike Blaine, he had succeeded. _At least enough to move on_.

The silence around them was deafening and Blaine shifted uncomfortably, preparing for shouting, rejection and probably expulsion from Kurt's life. When Kurt remained completely silent, Blaine lifted his head nervously and looked at his newly engaged friend.

Kurt's mouth opened and closed at regular intervals as he attempted to form a sentence. He just couldn't seem to find the right words.

When Blaine began to stand up he quickly stuttered, "You're in love with me? Y-you love me?"

Blaine slowly turned back around and looked down at Kurt who was sluggishly standing up.

"More than I did yesterday and less than I will tomorrow. Yes, I'm in love with you. I'm s_till _in love with you", he gushed quietly.

Kurt honestly didn't know what to say. Did he comfort him? Pity him? Proclaim love back? Casting out the last option, Kurt stepped forward cautiously.

"After 2 years?"

Blaine's face twisted into a mask of sheer devastation. "I promised you always. I'm just keeping my promise."

At that, Kurt let out a sob. It echoed around them as they both stared at each other.

"I don't want your pity", Blaine cried passionately as he closed his eyes and tried to keep the inevitable tears in.

Kurt was full on crying now, holding his hand over his mouth to contain his sobs. "I don't pity you. I don't."

Blaine snorted. "Of course you do!" he shouted. "You're happy and you've got a life! Of course you feel sorry for the lonely idiot who's in love with you and who doesn't stand a chance."

The eldest gasped for air briefly before he stepped forward with a look of determination on his face. "I. Do. Not. Pity you!" Kurt spat. "Do you know how long it took to get over you?"

"Obviously less than it took me!"

Kurt growled. "Yeah, I guess it did. But that doesn't mean I loved you any less!"

Blaine glared as he clenched his fists. "That's the difference Kurt! Love_d! _You _loved_ me! You have the privilege of being able to say loved, but I can't Kurt. Because I can't pretend that I don't love you even now."

"Then stop loving me!" Kurt screamed.

"I can't!"

Silence fell between them as they both glared at each other, now only an inch apart. Blaine shook away the part of his mind that was telling him to lean forward and kiss Kurt until he realised that Blaine couldn't just turn his feelings off, but thought better of it. Kurt was engaged.

Kurt looked down at the floor as tears slid down his face. "This isn't fair", he whispered. "How can you be so selfish as to tell me this the night I get engaged?"

Blaine face fell even more at his words. "I didn't want to. I didn't plan this, Kurt. You know what I did plan though? To be happy for you, to celebrate with you and then… to get over you. But it's not that easy Kurt, it just isn't." By this point, Blaine was a sobbing, snotty and heartbroken mess. Kurt looked much the same.

"I love Cameron", Kurt whispered, although it sounded more like he was trying to remind himself rather than Blaine.

Kurt couldn't pretend that he didn't hear the raged breath and the semi-contained cry that left Blaine's lips. He wasn't just breaking Blaine's heart; this was breaking his own as well.

Blaine nodded, his eyes watering. "I know", he muttered brokenly. "But you not loving me in no way helps me get over you."

Kurt shook his head rapidly as his tears fell. "But-"

Blaine cut him off. "I don't know how to articulate my feelings for you Kurt. I can't put them into words and that scares me. God, that freakin' terrifies me. Because that kind of feeling is strong enough to knock me off my feet and it almost did tonight", he took a short breath but he wasn't finished there. "When I'm with you I feel like my insides are burning with the desire to kiss you, to proclaim how I feel about you to the world but every time I'm about to, he comes along like a bucket of cold water and makes me realise that you aren't mine anymore. I lost my chance, Kurt."

"What if you didn't?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine froze. He turned back to Kurt and raised an eyebrow. "You're engaged."

Kurt nodded as he looked at his feet. "Yeah. And you're my best friend."

"You shouldn't be saying this," Blaine whimpered as Kurt got slightly closer.

"You shouldn't still love me", Kurt sighed.

"But I do."

"And I am."

Both boys were completely frozen for a second. Kurt's heart soured at the proximity as Blaine's lip quivered and his eyes shone.

If Kurt thought his heart was racing before, it was nothing like when Blaine's lips descended on his and captured him in the most gently but passionate kiss he had ever shared. He was sure that were it not for Blaine's arms around him he would have collapsed at the familiar feeling of kissing Blaine.

Blaine couldn't contain a soft moan when Kurt's lips caressed his in return. He had wanted and waited two whole years to feel the comforting touch of Kurt's mouth and now that he finally had it back, his entire mind felt like it was about to explode. The kiss soon became anything but co-ordinated as Blaine stumbled clumsily, his arms still around Kurt.

Kurt groaned passionately as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, tugging him even closer. They both couldn't get enough. The feeling of having one another this close was delicious and was something they had both thought about for two years. It was like Kurt was finally home.

Blaine cradled Kurt's face as his tongue gently probed Kurt's mouth. Kurt threw his head back with an unadulterated moan and Blaine followed the line of his jaw greedily. He kissed hungrily at the flesh of Kurt's neck as the man in question dug his fingers into his hair and tugged hard.

He wasted no time in returning to Kurt's plump lips, fusing their mouths together as they both smiled. They continued to battle each other in a kiss that was almost entirely tongue and teeth until they both needed air.

They both leapt back when their lips split and they sucked in a breath.

"We shouldn't have done that", Blaine gushed, his cheeks tinting red.

Kurt was breathing heavily as he stared back. "We should forget this ever happened", he agreed.

Blaine nodded. "We should go back inside."

They both remained quiet for a second, the only sound around them being their heavy pants and shuffles. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt and Kurt kept his eyes on the ground beneath his feet.

"What if I don't want to?" they both asked at the same time.

Kurt's head snapped up and he stared at Blaine with a completely unique fire in his eyes. Blaine was 95% sure that Cameron had never seen that look.

Their lips fused together once more as Kurt collapsed against the wall of the bar. Their tongue and teeth nipped and sucked at each other's mouths as their moans echoed and projected around the field. Blaine hoisted Kurt into his arms and the pair whimpered wantonly as their kissing intensified.

Back at the entrance of the bar, Santana, Rachel, Sam, Mike, Finn and Cameron stared. Rachel and Santana were beaming hopelessly and the three boys were stuck between looks of shock and happiness.

Cameron simply stared, his face a blank canvas as he watched Blaine lavishly kiss the life out of his fiancé. None of Kurt's friends even cast him a glance as they watched. Cameron was sure that had waited a long time for this to come around and he almost hit himself for being so stupid as to think it was anything but jealousy that swirled in Blaine's eyes the past 2 years.

He didn't run up and pry them apart. He didn't scream in Blaine's face and throw the ring at Kurt. He didn't even run inside and storm about, screaming about Kurt's betrayal.

He simply let the empty ring box fall to the ground at his feet and shuffled uselessly over to his car, no one noticing anything but the man he loved and the man he hated proclaiming their love to one another without words.

And it sucked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed; favourite, follow and review if you did. **


End file.
